The present application is generally related to finger rings and, more particularly, to advanced adjustable finger ring apparatus and methods.
The prior art includes a number of examples of finger ring adjustment devices. Such devices are generally needed when a wearer has an enlarged knuckle such that the ring can pass over the enlarged knuckle to be received on a digital portion of the finger. Prior art attempts to provide finger ring adjustment devices can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,531 and 6,003,334 by Miller (hereinafter, the Miller patents). Applicants recognize, however, that the approaches taken in the Miller patents and the prior art, in general, can involve relatively complex and fragile mechanisms that can be difficult to actuate, particularly by a wearer experiencing conditions such as, for example, arthritis. The present application provides heretofore unseen approaches that are submitted to resolve the limitations of prior art approaches.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.